


Dipper's Guide To Being An Angel

by withoutWIFI



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Angel Dipper Pines, M/M, angelic falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutWIFI/pseuds/withoutWIFI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel's mother left them and their father when the twins were only 5. Little did they know that she was an angel, which makes them half angels... Except being an angel is a recessive gene when humans are involved, so well Mabel may have some angelic attributes, only Dipper has the genes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper's Guide To Being An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short chapter and is nearly for setting the scene of the story. And the BillDip iis eventual.

Chapter 1 - A Gnome To Burn

Summers in Gravity Falls can never just be simple and easy. No Dipper and Mabel Pines had quickly discovered that, when they found themselves fighting a pack of Mabel obsessed gnomes. Of course however, this was something that we the audience already know about. Now here is where we shall diverge from the canon universe.

Dipper was desperate to save Mabel from these crazy gnomes. He knew it was a ludicrous idea to let them have her, so he tossed her into the golf cart and demanded that she floor it. Of course Mabel didn't listen, she demanded for him to get in the cart as well.

"Dipper! I won't leave you behind! Now get in already!"

The gnomes were nearly upon them, when the boy jumped in and punched the first gnome in the face. Upon that he felt a surge of energy leaking from his core and down his arms into his fists.

"Stay back!" The 12 year old boy yelled at the little men, as a white fire engulfed his clenched fist. Then the small boy realized what just happened. "Mabel! My hand is on fire!"

"Use their faces to smother it then, dumb dumb!" Mabel shouted back as she swerved to avoid hitting a tree. Upon Mabel's outburst Dipper realized that the fire felt cool...

"Take that!" Dipper boomed at the gnomes as he proceeded to punch several more. The gnomes, as we the audience probably excepted, took significant damage from the firey fists, meaning that they caught fire and were rocketed away from the golf cart.

Of course that was the moment when gnomagendon descended...

"Oh boy" The twin squeaked out simultaneously, however Mabel was the first to suggest a solution. How she came to it was most likely one to many cartoons. "Dipper! Shoot fire balls at gnomasorous-rex!"

"I dont know how!"

"Just try!"

Dipper gave a sigh and thought back to the leaking sensation he had felt right before his hands caught fire and decided that it couldn't hurt to try... So Dipper closed his eyes and began to will the sensation again. A moment later he felt the energy rising up from his core at a sluggish pace.

Mentally he willed a burst of it through his outstretched right hand, and aimed for the gnome monster.

Gnomes literally rained from the sky, crying and limping away once on their feet.

"Holy tolitos!" Mabel gawked in awe, "How'd you do that!"

Dipper slupped in his seat and sighed, as a wave of exhaustion overwhelmed him, "I have no idea, Mabel. No idea..." And with that his world faded away...


End file.
